The One Condition
by frufru693
Summary: I love Will and RJ so this happened... Srry if this sucks its my first fanfiction


After finishing vlogging Will asked RJ "Wanna get Chipotle for dinner?"

"Sure , but with one condition." RJ anwsered.

"And that condition is?" "Let's have sex first." Will nodded and pushed RJ to their bed assaulting RJ's mouth exploring it like it was the first time they were kissing.

"So do you want to Top or Bottom?" Will asked interrupting the kiss.

"Bottom, please." Will licked his lips , ripping RJ's shirt. "Will! That was my favourite shirt." RJ screamed "I will make it up to you babe." Will anwsered pulling RJ's shorts down to face his half-hard dick.

Will took RJ's cock in his hand and started stroking it, once it was hard Will slowly putted his mouth in RJ's cock deep throting it. "Your mouth feels so harm babe!" RJ moaned.

RJ's moans only made Will suck RJ faster while with his hands he ,slowly, gripped RJ's ass.

"Fuck, so close!" RJ said between moans.

Earing those words Will stopped sucking RJ's dick and said "I want you to come while i am inside of you."

With that Will started to explore RJ's body using his mouth.

He nibbled his way down RJ's neck to his chest where he played with each nipple, before

continuing downward stopping only to run his

tongue around his belly button. He bypassed

RJ's cock , pushing RJ's

legs open and revealing his entrance.

Will began to tease RJ circuling his entrance with two was feeling impatient ordered "Stop teasing just put them inside of me babe! I need to feel you!" "And i am the controlling bitch?" Will laughed but then he broght his fingers to RJ's mouth and ordered "Suck." RJ did so, sucking them like they were lollipopes. Once they were wet enough Will shove then in RJ's ass then he pulled his fingers out just to shove them up RJ's ass again repeating this action until he heard RJ scream in pleasure "Right there feels so goooood!"With that Will knew he had found RJ's prostate and started scissoring it. RJ couldn't stop moaning because Will fingers were feeling so good inside of him.

Will pulled his fingers off RJ ass and asked "Ready for me babe?" "Always."RJ anwsered with love in his eyes.

Will stripped off his clothes showing his hard dick and went to grab the lube but RJ stopped him "I want to feel all of you inside me."

"But babe i don't want to hurt you." Will said with concern. "Please, you won't hurt me." RJ tried to persuade Will making puppy eyes trying to be cute. Will gave up even tho he knew his puppy eyes were the best because being cute is one of many of Will unique talents.

With that Will slowly started to push his cock up RJ's entrance but he felt RJ get tense.

"Are you okay?" Will asked.

"Yes , just give me sometime to adjust to your cock."RJ anwsered not wanting to interrupt that loving moment.

"Okay go."RJ ordered after he had adjusted.

Will pushed until he was all way in on RJ's ass and started moving slowly.

"Baby please move faster! I want to feel all the love even if i can't walk tomorrow." RJ begged.

With that Will pulled out his cock and shoved it on RJ's ass again repeating that movement.

"Oh, God, that feels so

good. I love you so much." RJ moaned loudly.

Will began to move his hips in

a slow rhythm again but this time gradually picking up speed

until they were both moaning in pleasure.

RJ's was so tight, each thrust made them feel connected ,like they were one, and soon they were both

moaning their extreme pleasure.

"Will! So close, need to cum." Rj screamed between moans."Cum for me babe." Will nodded.

With a loud moan of Will's name, RJ began to cum, covering

their abdomens with his release. RJ became much more tight after he came. It was too much for Will to handle and with his own scream, he

buried his cock inside RJ, filling his insides with his own cum.

Will collapsed on top of RJ and said "I love you so much."

"I love you too." RJ returned.

Will pulled out of RJ asking "Soooo, where is my Chipotle?"

"Babe sorry but i can't bring you Chipotle tonight because i can't feel my legs."

Will laughed " You were the one telling me that you wanted to feel me even if you couldn't walk."


End file.
